Get It Right
by LexzieRulz
Summary: Damon Salvatore doesn't seem to get things right. Everything he does is wrong and he hurts everyone else. Perhaps, there is a person who thinks he does get it right. Someone to understand him. RoseXDamon


_**A.N- Second Rose and Damon FanFic. This time a one shot. So I hope you enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sometimes it felt like he was on a ship about to go under and the worst part is that he didn't think he could jump off before it hit the bottom. Perhaps that was his own decision; he didn't want to get off. Why would anyone want that? To be second best? The alternate option? Well, it was because it was all he had. All he **knew**. Katherine had chosen Stefan. Elena chose Stefan. He was the brother nobody wanted to deal with. Who could blame them? He wasn't exactly the best person. He could even be classified as a _monster_. It didn't change anything though. It didn't change what lies deep beneath the skin that lingers on the surface. He only wanted to be human. He wants it more than anything. He does everything for his brother and for Elena. The people he cares about, even if he doesn't show it. It's all in his good intentions. Yet, he is still the alternate. Nothing can erase the past, and maybe that's what doomed him. Even if he wants to fix it somehow, he can't. That's why he lays on the bed, thinking about it all. Maybe someone will finally see how much he cares. He rolls over and grunts. Grabs his shirt and slides it on slowly when he hears a knock on his door. "Damon?" It's Elena. It is so nice to hear her say his name. She doesn't say it with acid or sarcasm. Another knock.

"Yes?" he calls.

"Alaric is here, Stefan and him are going out to look for Isobel. Do you want to go or stay here?" He contemplates it for a moment. Decides it might be best if he stays and tries to extract information from Katherine about Klaus.

"I'm going to talk to Katherine." He opens the door to see her brown eyes staring up at him.

"Okay," she begins to walk away, "You sure?" He nods and brushes past her. He hears her sigh deeply and he turns around quickly to be faced with a confused yet upset looking Elena. "I don't get it," she starts.

"What?" He asks, not sure if he wants to hear the answer this time.

"You act like you don't care, yet I know you do! We all know! You've showed it before and then you split yourself from us. Off and alone. You know Katherine won't give you the information you want, yet you will go anyway, when you could be helping Alaric and Stefan. Or Caroline with Tyler, heck even help Bonnie, Jeremy and I with Luka. It's like you peel yourself away from us when we all need each other most. I appreciate all you do for me Damon," she strides to him and grabs his hand, "but I wish you could just completely come to be who you are. Not the person you think you deserve to be because of everything you've done. You don't need to be alone." He looked at her but didn't say anything, just removed his hand from hers. She frowned at him and walked away. She was right, he could be helping them, but Katherine could hold valuable information. Sometimes Elena could be irrational. Suddenly he felt the weight on his shoulders. If he didn't get information from Katherine, they would be mad at him.

_**~X~**_

He handed a shot glass of blood to her and she smiled her sinful smile. "What do you want, Damon?"

"I believe I am the one holding the blood here," he snapped back at her. She rolled her eyes and sat at the edge of the tomb. Her teeth glimmered as she brushed her hair back.

"Klaus, right?" Katherine watched as Damon poured some blood in the glass. She raised her eyebrows at him and he handed it over. "What's the date?"

"March eighteenth. "

"The ritual has to be done on April twenty-six, or it won't work." She raised the glass up and gulped.

"How come?" His voice came out harsher than he had planned. He sighed and sat on the ground in front of her. She cocked her head to the side and pushed the glass to him. He rolled his eyes and poured some more and gave it to her.

"That's Charlotte's birthday." He twisted his mouth up, confused by the name. He had never heard it before. Katherine took one look at him and shook her head. "Charlotte Petrova. The original Petrova." He got it now. That date held significance in a way he could now comprehend, but he still felt that Katherine knew more. Katherine took in his silence and decided to toy with him.

"Damon, I've never seen you lost for words before," she smiled. He looked at her. He was Damon Salvatore for crying out loud! He wasn't going to let her play with his mind again. He lifted the bottle of blood up and shook it front of her, causing her to whip her head back against the stone as her fangs starting gleaming.

"Hungry?" he smirked. She threw the glass at him and nodded. He refilled it.

"Klaus comes to you. You don't go to him. He has back-up, the rest of the Originals will follow his lead. There is only one to kill them."

"How?"

"A special type of dagger. And the dagger has to stay in them or else they will revive. Klaus though, he's different." She gulped the rest of the blood, and looked up at him. With those exact same brown eyes. He filled her up again.

"Explain."

"He can only be killed after the ritual is completed. See long ago, him and Charlotte had a thing, and she put this spell on him that,"

"You come from a line of witches?"

"No not really, just Charlotte was. Anyway, fact is that Klaus can't be killed until after the Sacrifice. You can't save your precious Elena and kill him. You don't get both; it would be easy then wouldn't it?" He swallowed hard as he watched her. She was enjoying watching this all unfold. She was safe in the tomb. She was a _bitch_. He turned to walk away when she called, "I sent John and Isobel to help you." He turned around, shocked at what she just said.

"What? Why? Why would you help us?"

"They have the dagger. Isobel has information that could be useful. I want Klaus dead as much as the next person. We made a deal."

"You did? What was the deal?"

"They were going to come and kill you guys. Said it would be better for Elena."

"I don't see the deal here." He growled, getting impatient. That's when he noticed a change in her expression. Something resembling pity. He didn't like this very much.

"If I gave them all the information and power I possessed on the matter," she lowered her voice, "I could save one."

"One?" he turned around "One of us. Only one. You chose Stefan." He didn't even need an answer. He was second best. His good was never good enough for anyone. He rolled the bottle to her in the tomb and walked back to the house. When would he get it right?

_**~X~**_

He opened the door and gently closed it. He slid down the frame and just sat there. It shouldn't hurt that Katherine chose Stefan over him; he already knew that he was her top. It shouldn't but it did. He didn't know how long he sat there for, maybe he would sit here until he got it right. He had to get **something** right. All he seems to do is hurt everyone else. In return it only hurts him. He had to face the fact that he had no one, really. Sure, Elena and Stefan were there when he was on the good side. Alaric and him have bonded a bit over the course of everything that they could be considered friends. Everyone else though, only dealt with him because of Elena. Elena was the center of everything. Just like Katherine was. There were so many similarities yet so many differences between them. Maybe that's why he needed to protect her. She was everything Katherine had pretended to be, yet those were what he loved. And that hurt. History just repeats for him. _Katherine. Elena. _The sound of clicking snapped him out of his daze.

He slowly approached the living room, cautious as to who might be there. Instead he was welcomed with glowing green eyes. "Stefan, let me in." Her accent runs through his ears as she looks back down at the laptop and begins typing again. He sits down beside her,

"Stefan isn't here."

"Upstairs." She points up as she looks at him.

"What are you doing?" he asks quietly as he leans over to peek at the screen.

"Going through Slater's files. Maybe we will find some information." She rolled down the page. He didn't know her very well, but he felt an odd comforting feeling near her. Sure, she had kidnapped Elena to be killed but only because she needed to get out of the rut that she had put herself in. Running for hundreds of years didn't exactly sound like fine. If he had to give up a complete stranger in order to be free, he would've done the same. Rose could read him like a book. She knew he loved Elena, guessed he was involved with Katherine also, and could sense the good within him. '_Show me your good side'_. Yes, he did feel comfortable around her.

"Find anything useful?" he asked he poured some bourbon. She shook her head and he raised and empty glass to her and she nodded. He filled it up and gave it to her. She pushed the laptop to the side and started drinking. He watched her closely, noticed how her hair moved to the side when she turned her head, how her eyes closed when she drank, how her fingers curve around the glass, how…

"Damon?" He turned to her, "Why are you staring at me?" He coughed and sat the glass down.

"I don't understand. You were willing to give up Elena to Klaus and now you want to help? Why?"

"That's when I thought it was the only option. I didn't know she had a bunch of vampires and witches behind her trying to back her up from him. I would do anything to get away from Klaus, if was giving her up or helping you guys find a way around it. I lost Trevor, the only person I could trust. Friendship is a strong value to me. And I like you; you could use all the help you can get."

"You? As in all of us?"

"Yes, I like all of you. I also like _you_, Damon." She finished her bourbon and grabbed the laptop and began looking again. He slid closer to her,

"Why? Why would you like me?"

"You remind me of Trevor."

"The dead guy. Thanks," he grumbled as he slid away.

"But you aren't him. Trevor was straight forward. You're guarded."

"Guarded? Do you even know what you're,"

"Yes," she cut him off, "You hide your feelings. I don't know you well but I can tell that you mean well. You are a good guy underneath." He just twisted his body and finished off his drink and refilled his glass. She understood him, surprisingly. Her words pierced through him. He was feeling so defeated until she said those words. He shuffling and Stefan came down the stairs.

"Going to get Elena and the others," Stefan called out. He looked at his older brother and noticed something different. He was staring at Rose with such intense eyes. They weren't full of hate, but admiration. Stefan knew Rose would be good for Damon the minute he met her. She seemed to get him right from the beginning. They were alike in all the right places, but different when it mattered. All Stefan heard was Damon mutter 'okay' before he was out the door. Stefan was beginning to think that maybe when he got back **something** would be different.

_**~X~**_

Damon marched into the living carrying a blood pouch, "Hungry?" he asked. Rose smiled but didn't take her eyes off of the screen. She was getting onto something. Damon said the glass on the table. They had been sitting for an hour. "Want me to look for a bit?" She shook her head,

"It's okay. I'm almost done with this document." He rolled his eyes and his phone beeped. It was a message from Elena saying that they would be gone for about another hour. His eyes darkened and Rose noticed. "Why do you do that to yourself?" she asked. He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked,

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to accept that second best is all you are good for." His face fell. It was almost scary how well she could see through him. She turned to him and smiled, "She loves you, one day she will admit it, but it's going to be Stefan in the end. The way they are is almost like it came out of a movie. They share a connection. They get each other." He frowned at her and snapped,

"Stefan deserves her."

"True," Rose started, "but one day you are going to realize that you are not second best. Until then though, I will be here. For all things Elena." She was on the last line of the document and he couldn't seem to get his mouth to close. _She_ was there for _him_? For **Elena**? Another girl that they both know he won't get. He finally shook reality back into him.

"I like you," he smiled at her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled back. She clicked the close button on the document and was about to pull another one up. Damon scooted closer to her and gently grabbed the laptop away from her. He set on the table and handed her, her glass. She sighed lightly and thanked him. She drank fast and grabbed the laptop again. He looked at her for the longest time before smacking the laptop to the ground. It landed in a bang, it didn't break though. Rose stood up angrily and gasped,

"What the hell was that for?" He rose to his feet and grabbed the sides of her face. He pushed his mouth to hers, expecting her to push him away. Instead, her hand found their way to his hair and pulled him closer. He needed this. He needed her. Someone to talk to and understand him. He lightly pushed her down onto the couch as he tried to avoid stepping on the laptop in the process. Different emotions ran through him as he lifted up her top but he knew this wasn't about sex. It was about connecting to someone. Someone who actually cared about him. That's all he needed. He could tell that's all she needed also.

_**~X~**_

Elena knocked on the door lightly, "Damon?" He stirred and his blue eyes opened up. He looked around, everything seemed normal.

"Yes?" he removed his arm that rested on Rose's body.

"We are all here, waiting for you," her voice was almost a whisper. She slowly pushed open the door. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Rose was entangled in blankets and Damon was putting on a shirt. She smirked a bit. "Sorry," she murmured, "You wanna wake her up?" He looked over, she looked so peaceful. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Maybe horses, she loved horses.

"In a bit, I'll come down first." He noticed Elena's smirk widen a bit. "What?"

"Nothing," her smirk turned into a full smile, "I'm just surprised. I didn't think,"

"Think what? I could find someone without compulsion?" he growled at her, he immediately regretted it once he saw her face drop.

"No," she muttered as she looked down to the ground and back up to him. "Shocked." He saw something change in her expression.

"Sometimes life isn't fair, Elena. It just throws shit at you and expects you to take."

"I know! I don't need a lecture from you, Damon. I, of all people, know life isn't fair. Look at the whole Klaus scenario. I know."

"You don't always get what you want," he lowered his voice.

"Damon, I don't want to get into this now. I don't mean to hurt you."

"I know you don't, but you do." He saw tears build in her eyes. This was it, leave all on the line.

"You know I love you, but you also know you can't love me back."

"I'm sorry." She was, she never wanted to hurt him.

"You shouldn't be, you can't help the way you feel. I have to face my mistakes, from now and the past. It's all I can do. I also can accept that I don't need to be second best." He looked at the sleeping Rose. He remembered their talk before they fell asleep. He wasn't second best to her.

"Damon," Elena started as she turned to leave the room but he cut her off,

"Elena," she looked back at him, "I accept it. You and I, we're just alternatives. "

"I'm your second choice," she slowly said; light reflecting off her eyes. He nodded. She smiled.

"You deserve to be happy," she looked at Rose, "And I knew from the start that she would be the one to do that." It was true. Stefan and she talked about, coming to the realization that Rose would be the one to help Damon. She got him, even if she didn't mean too. She was glad for that. Yet, as she left the room she could help but feel a pang of jealousy and hurt. After all she did love Damon, but he wasn't Stefan. He never would be. She was glad she was his second now because that meant he got something right. He chose Rose. That was right.

He stumbled down the stairs, his hair a mess and wearing the clothes from yesterday. "Late night?" Alaric asked.

"You could say that," he muttered. He saw Elena whispering to Stefan then Stefan giving him a smile. He sat through a bunch of chatter about Isobel and John coming down in a couple days, Luka and Jonas, and Elijah. Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned to see Rose walking down the stairs. He got up and went to her following some girly giggles from Elena and a bunch of 'what's?' directed at her. "Hey," he whispered. Rose twisted her neck in circles trying to get rid of a sore.

"Hey," she smiled, "I work up and you were gone." He noticed her sigh.

"Business," he pointed to the group. She nodded understandingly. She started walking away when he grabbed her hand, "You should eat."

"I'm fine," she sighed as she tried to pull her hand away. It was one night. That's all it was going to be for her. That's all it ever was. That fact alone made her stomach hurt since they had such a sincere conversation last night, among other things.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" His blue eyes pierced hers with worry. Did he do something wrong? He wasn't one for emotions, but telling her how he felt last night surely wouldn't go well. Rushing things never work. He looked over at Elena who had doubt written all over face.

"Damon," her soft accent drew him back, "I really like you and that's," he put his finger over her mouth.

"Okay, what is going on?" Caroline blurted out. She looked to Elena who bobbed her head at the duo on the stairs.

"I really like you too, Rose," he whispered huskily to her. Her green eyes widened as he removed his finger and lowered his head down. His mouth meeting her gently. She would've fallen over if he hadn't been holding her. His tongue begged permission and she granted access as her hands roamed up his chest to grab his shirt.

"Oh," Caroline gasped as she watched the event unfold before her. She looked at Elena who was just smiling.

_**~X~**_

He didn't quite get the concept of watching people sleep. Edward Cullen watched Bella Swan sleep and by that definition alone, Damon knew it was a creepy concept. Anything that sparkles; you should not follow its lead. Now though, as he watched her chest rise and lower he realized why people did it. At least for him he understood. It made him feel at peace. Knowing she was right there when he needed her. Knowing that she was _his. _It was all surreal. Amidst Klaus arriving in a few days, John Gilbert being the pest that he is, and a raging war between the werewolves, he wasn't baring his fangs at anyone for no reason. She kept him at ease. It has only been a few weeks but those weeks have changed him so much. Brought out all the good in him. He wonders if she knows what she has done to him. She rolled over and looked up at him. "How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Not long," he replied softly.

"Good," she hazily said with her accent soaring through. He loved that. When she got so mad or just woke up her accent was so strong. He found it very alluring. She sat up so she could stare directly at him. She blinked rapidly before reaching over and stealing his coffee from the side table. He laughed and brushed strands of hair out of her face. She smiled and set the cup down as she started getting up off the bed.

"Rose," he drawled out. She just shook her head and continued get up. "Rosebud." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed. He pinned her shoulders down so he could bend over top of her.

"Damon," she laughed as he began to nibble at her neck. He made his way to her jaw until reaching her mouth. He could feel her smile as he shoved his tongue between her lips. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and she pulled him down so he was directly on her. He heard footsteps nearing but he decided not to stop. He was enjoying this moment too much. He heard Elena and Caroline outside the door. He heard them giggle and whisper.

"I guess we don't have to wake them up," laughed Elena.

"I guess not," Caroline replied, "Looks like Damon finally got something right." He forced back a smile as he pulled back from Rose. She raised her eyebrows up in suspicion. He placed their noses together and stared into her eyes. Yes, he finally **got it right**.

* * *

_**A.N- Agh, I don't really write much fluff or romantic stuff so I hope it wasn't incredibly cheesy :D**_

_**Rose and Damon are just awesome, so I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciative.**_


End file.
